Nifty Shifty Battish
by Hiro Konobu
Summary: All I have to say here is that Rouge simply gets scammed buying something off the internet...


Nifty Shifty Battish

By Hiro Konobu

"Ok I've actually been struggling to find good ideas for my fics as of late this is just something to take my mind off it. I only own this fic, if I did own the Sonic series would I be writing fanfics, and there would probably be more games based on Tails."

(Fic starts off with Rouge on the Internet looking for something useful to buy popping in and out of websites for shopping)

"Nope don't need that, already got two of those, why would I need a plot-device gun." Rouge says as she's looking at various things to buy. "I really don't know why I would really need that last thing mentioned earlier, but let's see what else I can find on the Internet." Rouge says as she stumbles upon a site for buying cheap jewelry. "Hmm…a ruby necklace for only ten dollars at this place known as Big Jewelers, maybe I should buy some since it's only ten dollars anyway." She then clicks something to actually buy it. "Well since now that's done I could always fly over to Angel Island and annoy Knuckles to no end or at least till this fic starts to roll around better."

(As Rouge leaves to annoy Knuckles we skip to the place where Big Jewelers is located and we see Big talking)

"You know Cream my jewelry place is really meant for me to get rich and make sure froggy doesn't get another tail like a few years back." Big said to Cream

"So is this thing your really planning is a blatant scam?" Cream says back to Big

"Why? Is it a crime?" Big said while grinning

"…Why yes it is." Cream said as she put it bluntly

"Well while you said that I just got an order in for a ruby necklace in." Big said

"Who do you think is trying to buy it?" Cream said to Big in a wondering kind of voice

"Three dollars and forty-two cents says its Rouge." Big says as he pulls out that much money to for said bet

"How stupid do you think I am? Besides there's no way it could be Rouge trying to get something off us of a jewel that's fake…" Cream said as she agreed on Big's terms

(Now we skip back to Rouge actually holding up on what she originally was going to do to annoy Knuckles on Angel Island, along with the running gag…)

"Rouge you know I'm not falling for it for the 146th time" Knuckles said while trying to ignore Rouge

"Oh come on I'd know you would do just about anything for me echidna." Rouge said as she's obviously trying to make Knuckles do something

"Really you'd think I'd fall for something 147 times?" Knuckles said rhetorically to Rouge.

"Hey Knuckles someone dropped a chaos emerald into the sea." Rouge suddenly said out of nowhere

"Really? I'm going to get it want to help?" Knuckles said while getting ready to dive into the sea from the Island

"No thanks I'm good." Rouge said as she about to fool Knuckles yet again.

"Ok your loss then…" Knuckles said as he dove all the way down from the island to the sea

"I guess this just proves no matter how many times you tell Knuckles to do something he'll always fall for it, I'll just leave a letter for him when he comes back up." Rouge says as she laughs at what Knuckles just did. "Well I might as well see if my jewelry order came in by now."

(As that last line was said Rouge decides to head off back home only to find a box)

"I wonder what this box says…it says Big Jewelers in bold and also in some cheaply constructed box…" Rouge says before getting shocked at finding that her jewelry was broken. "Ok as soon as I find out the return address on this box I'm going to find out who did this, besides great jewelry should always be taken with great care…oh I think I've found the return address right well now its time to show someone what happens when you mess with a bat-girls jewels!" Rouge said before sending said box back

(Now we go right back to where Big and Cream were just reviewing the scam that was planned)

"So Big you think anyone is going to catch on to our little jewelry scam?" Cream said as she asked Big that question

"I really don't think so besides who'd be astute enough to do so?" Big said while confusing Cream.

(Just then a box gets placed in the room while Big was trying to explain the word he just said to Cream and they obviously don't know the box was there)

"Excuse me Big what did you just say?" Cream asking while still confused on Big's last statement

"I said astute it means wise or shrewd." Big said to Cream simply.

"Well if you're done with the wordplay I think it's time to close down your scam of fake jewelry." The box said

"Hey Cream did by any chance you order a talking box?" Big said finally noticing the Box in the room

"No I didn't order a talking box, if I did it wouldn't try to act so much on the side of justice." Cream says right before the box breaks open with Rouge inside of it

"Wrongdoers of jewelry I Rouge the bat shall see to it that you two who disrespect the jewels…shall be slapped with extreme prejudice." Rouge said while trying to make some clichéd heroic pose

"Man that is highly unoriginal Rouge no wonder why the fans hate you." Big said blatantly to Rouge, while Cream agreed to Big's statement.

"Excuse me but where do you get off saying that many people hate me when you obviously have more people hate you two…combined." Rouge said as she was trying to make a point

"Well nevertheless you still wont be able to…" Big said as he got kicked in the stomach by Rouge

"To what…" Rouge said with a somewhat evil grin on her face while kicking Big in said stomach

"…Rouge I think you violated the monologue clause…" Before Cream could finish the same box that Rouge came in knocks her out, by way of Rouge throwing it.

"Shut up you stupid rabbit your too cute for your own good though I do know that Tails might wonder where Cream is…oh well not my problem…" Rouge says as she goes off.

(We skip back to Angel Island one more time where we see Knuckles very wet after finally getting back to the Island after Rouge told him there something important earlier)

"Stupid bat telling me there's was a chaos emerald in the sea when there wasn't. Hey what's this…" Knuckles said as he noticed the letter.

"_Hello Knuckles if you are reading this then it means that I've successfully tricked you again…for 147th time for this one…oh yeah while you were swimming I also stole your some food from your Island._

Love, Rouge The Bat 

(After this Knuckles was basically foaming at the mouth that he got tricked again, and I'll leave it up to the readers to see what happens next.)

End One-Shot


End file.
